WHAT IF - A NARUTO FANFIC
by 1000anime
Summary: I had this crazy idea one day (not really, I was watching an amv) to write a fanfiction about Madara Uchiha having a wife and kid. These things just happen to me, so I thought I'd get it out of my system. Then the ideas just kept coming when my friend told me to post them on here, so here I am. Wanna send a shout out to that friend, Autobot Guardian. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

OK, SO THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, SO I'M WRITING THIS NOW WHILE IT'S STILL ON MY MIND… MY FRIEND (AUTOBOT GUARDIAN) HAS BEEN CHECKING THIS FOR ME, SO I ASKED HER IF I SHOULD POST IT ON MY WATTPAD (ALSO 1000ANIME) OR ON HERE, SO HERE I GO!

BASICALLY THIS IS A 'WHAT IF' SCENARIO OF MADARA UCHIHA FROM NARUTO HAVING A WIFE AND CHILD WHEN HE AND HASHIRAMA SENJU MAKE THE PACT THAT WOULD LATER CREATE THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES (KONOHAGAKURE). I DON'T KNOW WHAT POSSESSED ME TO WRITE THIS, BUT MY BRAIN IS FUNNY LIKE THAT. THE CHAPTERS WILL BE RELATIVELY SHORT BTW, SO IF ANYONE WANTS A CHAPTER WITH MORE MEAT ON ITS BONES, TELL ME.

ENJOY!

* * *

There once were two boys who dreamed of a world without war, but couldn't tell the other their last name. With the war, they couldn't even tell someone else their last name, a fact that ate at them. Days passed as both tested their skills constantly in a competition of rivals, but laughed as friends and as brothers.

Their lives came to a standstill when the truth was revealed. Their clans were enemies. As the day was covered by the clouds, marking an end to the sun, so was there an end to their friendship as they turned on one another. No more peaceful talks. No more friendly spars. No more simple being children.

Even though they went their separate ways, their paths diverged again and again every time they stepped foot on a battlefield, exchanging fists clenched instead of words to converse with one another. Fate seemed to toy with the boys, forcing them to face their past friendship that they had once strongly held onto.

But as war and death filled their lives, so did the many other wonders of life such as love and family. Her name was Haruhi, a beauty whose her eyes like amber. They met when they were still young, but neither seemed bothered by it. He didn't mean to say those three words, but said them nonetheless, and her name was changed to match his.

The two married, eventually having a son from their union who they named Hikaru; a shining star in their life who took after his father in every way but the small beauty mark under his right eye that matched his mothers. He was the apple of his parents eye. Their shinning light in the darkened world they lived in.

When Fate deemed it time for the two friends to meet once again, she smiled on them and granted them a way to look past their histories and towards the future where children could be raised peacefully, and the father within agreed thinking of his family. Truces were called, and the rest is history written in an old book passed on for future generations.

**LIKE? HIT THAT BUTTON AND POST A COMMENT! I LIKE READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

One might think that being slapped in the face would deter a normal man from seeking out the company of the female that did the assaulting and leave evidence, but Madara Uchiha was no normal man. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's always got what they wanted. Instead of giving up, he pursued her.

Every few days when he was not busy with the war or playing politics with the old men of his clan who should've entered the cycle of reincarnation decades ago, the teen would sneak out and try to talk to her where she worked. Again and again she would turn him down in a multiple of different ways, though most of them resulted in a large red mark on his face.

At one point, Madara was cornered by his only brother he had as a result of his clan's presence on the battlefield; the younger Uchiha asking his brother several times where he would disappear off to at all times of the day, but the only reply he would get is a smirk and a poke to the forehead as he left.

Days passed quickly. Then it was two months. Finally it was a year since the two had met that fateful day. By this time, Harumi and Madara were on friendly enough terms she didn't always leave an imprint of her hand on his face. They would sometimes talk all afternoon until they parted. Both knew a lot about the other, and that little fact brought them close.

The state of wars made things rough for the two of them, what with Madara sometimes being gone for weeks on end, but they managed it somehow. They would meet in secret behind the foliage of trees or room, and she would leave food for him in little boxes tied with a different colored bow. Notes were passed like star-crossed lovers when they couldn't talk face-to face.

Again and again, the two continued to meet, bringing their souls together until you couldn't tell them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

At eighteen years old, Madara was a sight to behold: his hair reached the small of his waist, spiking in an unkempt manner behind him as it had done since he were a child, yet reminded many of a majestic mane of a lion, the king of the forests. His body was toned and strong, a physical testament of his hours training.

Beside his smaller lover, however, the Uchiha treated her as if she were already his queen in every way but one. He was gentle and caring. The way he spoke around her was different as well. The younger Uchiha brother saw this once when he followed his older brother, and to say he was happily surprised for Madara was an understatement.

Words were almost unneeded when the two were together, though small talk did happen. "How was your day?" was the favorite one; an excuse for him to put her on his lap and simply bask in her presence as her fingers combed his hair like a gentle brush. Sometimes simply enjoyed listening to her talk about everything and nothing, which oddly eased his mind.

One day, however, words were spoken as the growing man found himself confronted with a thought that had hit him one day as he skillfully watched her go about her everyday business. It had taken him awhile to come to terms with his feelings, but he worked up the nerve to talk to Harumi. Thankfully, the clan that had occupied this village were a family the Uchiha had defeated days ago.

Sending a letter by hawk, they would meet in secret, which wasn't so different than their previous rendezvous. Madara took his love to a large clearing where both were sure they were alone; a small picnic was awaiting them there, and the adoring look in her amber hue eyes was almost enough to melt him. Almost.

They had been eating their meal when Madara blurted out what he had been practising since he realized his feelings. What a fool he was to do such a thing he had thought. What an idiot. As his mind clouded with thoughts, a small, gentle pair of lips touched his, and all was well again as she uttered it back to him.

Who knew that three little words were enough to cause him to smile like that…


	4. Chapter 4

Telling anyone besides his brother that he would be marrying outside of the Uchiha clan earned a quite a response from his clansmen; it was like Madara had suddenly grown three heads. Then the disapproval came, though it was mostly the more traditional elders and the women who had pinned for him for years, but for the most part trouble was avoided.

Harumi feared setting Madara against his family, but they were both eighteen, adults who had a will of their own, and any who said they shouldn't wed because it wasn't 'between two Uchiha who could carry on the name' ended up with fewer teeth than what they started with or glared at so fiercely. Some simply wet their pants.

His brother, Izuna Uchiha, who was four years his junior, was happy to see that his older brother had finally found someone who he could be happy with and put up with him outside of their immediate family. It also took little time to see that his brother and fiancée got along, noticing Harumi already take roll as his 'big sister'.

During the following days, Uchiha celebrated the way they always did when a couple announced themselves to the clan. There were still those who were upset that he, the leader of the Uchiha clan, would marry someone not of Uchiha blood when there were so many women in the clan to chose from, but after a stern meeting where Madara laid down the law to the Elders, all was well.

Telling the family might've been a pain in the touche, but he saw Harumi smiling a number of times with the other women, so he let it slide. If she was happy, so would he.

**Author's note: Hi! I'm sure this is the first note I've written on this story, but I just wanna shout out to the wonderful people who have liked and favorited me and this story! I've been pretty much struggling before on Wattpad to find people who liked what I write, so seeing now over eighty people looking at this almost made me celebrate in a very fangirlish manner (though I did make a small happy noise). BTW, sorry if this is a short chapter. I didn't get as inspired to write much, and keeping it short was my goal when writing this fanfic. If you wanna read more of my works on Wattpad, my username there is the same as this one, so check it out if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

Neither set of eyes could turn their gaze away from the other as the Shinto priest recited the prayers over their heads. Both his and her families were watching where they stood as they took three small sips from the Nuptial cups, followed by her parents and his brother since both of his parents were gone from this world.

For what seemed like the first time in his life, Madara wore his thick hair in a ponytail so his hair would be out of his face while wearing his wedding Kimono; the material was of course dark with the Uchiha clan symbol staring proudly on his back. His bride wore a pure, snow kimono with cranes dancing at the bottom and a beautifully decorated Tsunokakushi.

At the reception dinner, he and Haruhi took the stage as they were congratulated on their marriage by everyone there. When it came time to cut the cake, many of his family actually laughed out loud (namely his brother) when the slice Harumi had delicately removed was smeared on his face with a devilish grin.

It was only natural he did the same to her, earning another annoying holler from his younger sibling and some of his uncles when Harumi gave chase around the room until both made it back out of breath at their seats, covered in frosting. The party continued on for several hours before he and his new wife were followed out with rice thrown at them in pursuit.

Both were so awkward when night fell and were left alone in his- their bedroom. Madara might've been eighteen, but he was still very much ignorant of the fairer gender and how to interact with them past greetings and waiting for someone to patch up his wounds. Even when not completely awkward like his brother, this moment was the only time Madara would ever admit to being nervous.

Her smile, however, left him blinded as if he were looking at a white light, and the rest of the night was pure bliss once the feeling of hesitance had gone.

A/N: Sorry for being so late with this chapter; my dad has all but made me swear off all anime related activities, even reading fanfiction! However, I always make a promise to at least **try** to finish a story if I have a lot of it written already. I hope everyone is having a great July kick off and have a wonderful Fourth of July!


	6. Chapter 6

At nineteen years old, Madara Uchiha thought himself to be the happiest guy in the world: he was the leader of the strongest clan in all of the Elemental Nations, the crops this year had given them a good harvest that would last through the colder months, and the love of his life had told him he would be a father.

Ever since he had seen Harumi sick over the side of the railing for what seemed like the hundredth time in weeks, he had been worried about what was wrong with her since it wasn't due to whatever she ate; his wife was a very good cook and careful with what she ate. Those mornings had also driven him crazy, not knowing what was ailing her or how he could ease her suffering.

After talking about it, Madara had finally convinced her to go see the healer while he went to a clan meeting to discuss the Senju Clan that was at their borders. The matter clearly bothered him, not wanting any Senju to come near his wife of one year, so she did as she was told. However, even if it was him who had given the advice, his worrying continued on into the meeting itself.

The meeting turned out to be longer than he had originally thought, finally leaving the main hall well after dark and made his way back to his home within the main Uchiha household. Upon entering, there on the floor of the living room, was Harumi waiting for him to return. He did not want to wake her, but she had done so despite his best efforts. They talked a bit before he asked what the healer had said when she told him the news.

It hadn't hit him for a moment before the weight fell in full force. According to the old medicine woman, Harumi was five weeks pregnant with his child, and Madara couldn't have been any happier as the words came from her mouth. Sweeping her up in a rare display of affection, he places small kisses up and down her face as she laughed in joy at this.

With his wife asleep contentedly against his chest after a passionate night of love making, he couldn't help but gaze at her middle that would slowly swell as the child grew within her and thought about all sorts of things, including how his happiness is the size of a seed.

-

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life has been usual for me where I live, and yet I wish I had updated sooner. I'm so happy how many people has looked at this though! You really have no idea how happy. I've also noticed that each chapter has gotten a little longer, but I can't imagine everyone is too upset at that, are you? I will try to update sooner, but no promises. LOL**


End file.
